Triple Play
Triple Play is a pricing game played for not one car, not two cars but for three cars. Gameplay *Each car is played for one at a time, starting with the lowest-priced. The contestant must choose which price is closest to the actual price of the car without being higher than it. For the first car, you're given 2 choices; for the second car, you're given 3 choices and for the third car, you're given 4 choices. *A correct decision moves the player on to the middle expensive car. If they are correct again, they move to the most expensive car. The contestant must guess correctly on the final car to win all three cars. If they choose incorrectly at any point, ends the game and the contestant loses everything. Unlike most pricing games where contestants can stop with their winnings, they are not allowed to stop the game after winning the first or second car. If the contestant succeeds on which price is closest to the retail price of the final car, they get all 3 cars. History *Triple Play was created because then-host Bob Barker wanted a game that had a car behind each of the big doors on the show's stage. It was originally conceived as a game called "Slam Dunk" in which only one of the cars could be won. The rest of the staff did not like the idea of having a game that offered prizes that could not be won, and the idea was eventually overhauled into the current format. It is the last pricing game to premiere prior to Janice Pennington and Kathleen Bradley's departure. *On its first playing, it had a common theme for each car, being played for a car, a truck, and a van. *Originally, the game's logo appeared behind all three cars with October 19, 2001 being the very last time this happened and beginning on November 21, 2001 to today, the signs behind the first two cars were permanently removed. *This is one of three pricing games to use a baseball reference in its name; the other two are 3 Strikes and Squeeze Play. *On its premiere playing, the player lost it on the second car. On the 8th playing of the game on May 23, 2001, it got its first win. *On October 7, 2008, Triple Play was taken out of the pricing game lineup, and returned on October 30, 2009. *On April 22, 2014, Triple Play was played for three hybrid cars, but was lost at the third car. *For years, Triple Play was always played first, much like Golden Road. However, unlike Golden Road, the game does not take up the entire stage, thus allowing the host to enter through The Big Doors. Starting November 9, 2012, the game has been played anytime other than first. *Triple Play was won 12 times (excluding nighttime shows, there were three on those) over the years. After an 8-year losing streak from 2007 to 2015, the losing streak got broken on December 21, 2015. For full proof, watch the video link description below. *This is one of two games to use "Yes" and "No" to refer to either correct or incorrect guesses; the other is Penny Ante. Gallery No.png|See this and the game is over and you lose everything. Yes.png|See this and you're still in the game, but if you see this on the third car, you win all three cars. Willie's Triple Play Win! Triple_Play_1.jpg|Which of these two prices is the closest to the actual retail price of the car without going over? Triple Play Win 2001 (1).jpg Triple Play Win 2001 (2).jpg Triple_Play_2.jpg|Which of these three prices is the closest to the actual retail price of the truck without going over? Triple Play Win 2001 (3).jpg Triple Play Win 2001 (4).jpg Triple_Play_3.jpg|Which of these four prices is the closest to the actual retail price of the van without going over? Triple Play Win 2001 (5).jpg Triple Play Win 2001 (6).jpg Jesus's Triple Play Win! Triple Play Win 2015 (1).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (2).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (3).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (4).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (5).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (6).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (7).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (8).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (9).jpg TriplePlayComeBack.JPG Custom Pictures Tripleplay1.png|A choice of 2 prices. Tripleplay2.png|A choice of 3 prices. Tripleplay3.png|A choice of 4 prices. YouTube Videos Triple Play Debut Episode (October 2, 2000) 30th Season Premiere Triple Play winner (September 24, 2001) 30th Anniversary Special Triple Play winner (January 31, 2002) Triple Play win from Christmas Eve 2003 (December 24, 2003) Martin makes the Triple Play (June 17, 2004) Marlin makes the Triple Play (February 22, 2005) Skyler makes the Triple Play (October 6, 2006) The Final Triple Play win under Bob Barker's daytime tenure (January 17, 2007) Elva makes the Triple Play (December 6, 2007) Triple Play is the 6th Pricing Game (November 9, 2012) An Earth Day Triple Play (April 22, 2014) Triple Play's losing streak is broken (December 21, 2015) Start the video at 3:50. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:A Choice of 3 Category:A Choice of 4 Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:All or Nothing Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games